


Entwined Hands (That Sometimes Break Apart, But Always Come Back Together)

by 9VaniaStein9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avenger!Spider-Man, Avengers - Freeform, Based off of a writing prompt, Battle, Bombs, Bucky loses his metal arm, F/M, Failed Revenge, Grief, Hurt, Injured Avengers, METAL ARM, Maybe angst, Mid-Battle, No Smut, Pain, Peter Parker gets injured, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Peter Parker's a trooper, Revenge, Revenge-Seeking, Ship, Spider-Man is an Avenger, most of the Avengers fighting together, smut-less, smut-phobic, winter widow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9VaniaStein9/pseuds/9VaniaStein9
Summary: Prompt #330"For all the ugly things that they had done, their entwined hands looked beautiful together."https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/This is not my prompt, so. I did write this fic.The Avengers are fighting a guy who has used bombs to basically sink an island to get back at them. Figures.The only Avengers not included in the battle are Thor, Hulk, Vision, Wanda, and Pietro. The last three are not even mentioned, but just pretend that they are all on another mission or something, and Pietro is alive. Cool?Also, warning: Clint's bow is broken in this fic, so, I have feelings over that. I don't want anyone to flip out when that is mentioned.





	Entwined Hands (That Sometimes Break Apart, But Always Come Back Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

For all the ugly things that they had done, their entwined hands looked beautiful together.

 

Until those scarred hands broke apart when the blast hit, and the world around them broke open in one terrifying, sickening crack.

 

And then the screams started.

 

Men, women, and children were crying before, tears pouring down their dirt-covered faces to fall on ground instead of the loved ones that were supposed to be there—no one died, somehow, but many families are separated, and most everyone is injured and scared—but now their mouths open wide to let out agonizing screams that pierce the air like a tiger can slash its claws through skin.

 

Bleary eyes take in the night sky, the stars hidden by a fog made of ash, the deep blue covered by gray.

 

If it were day, the sky might’ve had a bit of light, or a bit of silver on the clouds, but it’s dark enough that when the two sets of eyes open, and the two heroes look around, the only things that can draw the other to his or her teammate—more than teammate—are the red hair, and the arm that glistens in the light of fire.

 

His blue eyes—ones that can go from cold, searching, and fully aware of his surroundings to warm, happy, and flitting around to see his surroundings one at a time, fleetingly—search her face, the blood coating it, another mask to be worn, even though she has too many for him to know.

 

“Natalia, are you all right?"

 

Her eyes—green, vivid, but dulled when she _lets_ something slip through, like _now_ —search for anything marking him as injured, but his eyes are clear, worried, and he’s waiting for an answer.

 

They need to help the civilians.

 

“I’m okay,” she says, ignoring the way that her side is aching, pushing away the sharp pain in her temple, and the way that the blood is leaking into her eyes, making it even harder to see. “Get the civilians to the boat.”

 

The two, along with the rest of the Avengers, shepherd people onto the boat, searching for the villain that split the small island, offering help and encouragement to the injured.

 

Of which there were many.

 

Once the civilians were gone, heading away on the now leaving boat, the Avengers turn to where they last saw the villain.

 

The villain had disappeared, saying that he never wanted to hurt the civilians, but now there he is.

 

Cackling.

 

"Fools," he says. "Now that the innocent are gone, I can destroy you."

 

The enemy raises his cane a few inches off the ground, and then uses it to press a button that was set nearby for him.

The man has it all planned; even where they stand.

 

The bombs are set to go off, and the island starts to cave, to sink.

 

Clint wants to send an arrow towards the man, but his bow is broken, and so is his arm. Clint can shoot with either hand, but his bow lies broken in the pile of what once was a city.

 

"Face it," the man says, unaware of the boy scrambling up the side of the mountain of rubble to get to him. "Face your death like the murderers you are. Your man of spiders has fallen, injured in the blasts, but I did not kill him, sadly. Your alien and green man are gone, but I will deal with those three soon. You who call yourselves Avengers will be crushed."

 

"You call us murderers, but you are trying to kill us," Sam says, his wings fractured. "That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

 

"You are not people. The civilians are. I made sure that no civilian would die in this. The separated will be reunited. You are unworthy of life. I had the grace to remove the civilians before I-"

 

The man lets out a sound of surprise when a scrawny teenager comes up behind him, and then picks him up around the middle.

 

More bombs go off, and the island continues to sink, and the boat that is supposed to come and get them is coming, but the man is screaming, cackling, even though he looks shocked.

 

Bucky's scream dies in his throat as his arm is crushed, twisted off, and left behind in the rubble as he tries to find Natalia's fiery red hair.

 

There she is, underneath rock, barely peeking out.

 

Bucky is the first to make it to her, digging with one arm to free her, the only people around not trying to dig her out being the boy and the enemy.

 

"You missed one! You missed a civilian, and now this will be on your heads! This blood will be on your hands!"

 

The boy shoots a web at his hand, and then ties his other hand to it, looking tired.

 

"May's going to kill me if I don't come back before school tomorrow," he mumbles, and then carries the man like a sack of—screaming—potatoes.

 

Spider-Man was injured—his leg that is bent at an awkward angle, bloody gash in his thigh, and scratched-up arms and face can attest to—but he snuck away and back to the fight.

 

Peter's face goes pale seeing what the rest of the Avengers are trying to dig out.

 

They finally get the rocks off her, her bruised face staring back at Bucky as he tries to get her to wake up.

 

Peter scrambles down the hill—his leg in danger of snapping—he sets the man down, webs his legs together, mute as they attempt to wake up the unconscious Natasha.

 

The green eyes finally open, settling almost instantly on the enemy.

 

With one raised wrist, she electrocutes him.

 

The battle is over, and now they only need to make it to the boat, with every Avenger injured in some way.

 

Broken limbs, concussions, shrapnel wounds, metal limbs somewhere shattered in the rubble, and broken gear hanging off them.

 

They make it to the boat, and almost everyone is on board, except for one.

 

But Bucky catches her by the hand as the island finally falls, and even though the bones crunch underneath the pressure of the frantic hold, and her shoulder pulls out of socket, she is pulled aboard, and they are all alive.

 

Injured, some now unconscious, and exhausted after the battle, but they are _alive_.

 

Bucky takes her uninjured hand in his only one once again once they're on the boat, and she squeezes it to offer reassurance.

 

It's over.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a blessed day!


End file.
